Spider-Vine: Galactic Gardens
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: The eternal battle of the rooted vs the rotten is about to change. A meteor is heading for Earth, bring the arrival of new Plants and Zombies... and giving birth to a new enemy. How will the Plants and Zombies be affected?


Spider-Vine felt that the schedule seemed a little bit too repetitive. Everyone wakes up, humans, Plants, and Zombies. Everyone eats what they need to function throughout the day, whether it be cereal, fertilizer, or Pop-Smarts. Then everyone goes to work. Humans work in their offices or homes. Plants work on the front lawn. Zombies also work on the front lawn. Then, at the end of the day, everyone winds down, with maybe a dinner or a movie. And fall back asleep. This same process repeats every day. While this did not bother them that much considering their most recent adventure, they wished that there was something… "new" to add into the mix.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kale University Observatory

"Hey, Sally," said a Peashooter to her Sunflower friend. "Take a look at this!"

Sally the Sunflower came over to her friend and looked in the telescope.

"Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "What is it, Peace?"

"I don't know," said Peace. "It doesn't look good to me. What should we do?"

"We should report this," said Sally. "Just in case…"

The two scientists left the room to report what they saw. In the telescope it was...

* * *

"A purple meteor," exclaimed Zomboss. He also found out about what the scientists saw in their telescope. What he found was a purple meteor heading in Earth's direction. He commissioned a meeting at the Zomburbia Mansion to discuss the subject. Some of the Zombie Heroes were busy and could not make it, but there was a good turnout, with a healthy mixture of the different zombie types.  
"So, to study the meteor and it's abilities, I'm going to need a couple of three zombie volunteers. Please step up if interested."

As he said this, most of the Zombies were nervous about stepping up except for a few. These include a Gargantuar named Gary Gilbert, an Imp named Harold Greenberg, and a Browncoat named Inman Zinger. These three zombies stepped up next to Zomboss.

"Well, at least SOME people are interested in space exploration."

"Yup," said Harold. "I have always wanted to travel to the great wide yonder!"

"See, that's the energy I like to see! Well, we have our volunteers. This meeting is adjourned. You three, come with me."

The Zombies left as the three that Zomboss picked out went with him.

* * *

All of the Zombies went to his underground lab, where Professor Brainstorm, Super Brainz, Immorticia, and Rustbolt were overseeing construction on a large rocket. It was large so it will be enough to carry the three zombies inside.

"I see construction on the rocket is steadily progressing," said Zomboss.

"Indeed," said Brainstorm. "With spacious comfort for any zombie type, our three lucky participants will travel in only the quickest and accessible in rocket transportation."

As he said this, a bat with a small construction hat bumped onto his head, causing one of his mustache hairs to fall down. He quickly picked it up and continued explaining as the bat flew towards Immorticia, who thanked the bat for the plank of wood it was carrying.

"Hey," said Immorticia, wanting to talk about the comet. "What do you guys think is on the comet?"

Rustbolt suggested that it could a source of power that could fuel the Zombie forces further, and Super Brainz suggested that it could be a gateway to other worlds. Immorticia herself saw the comet as a dangerous source that could affect both Plant and Zombie life in many ways. She discovered this after spotting it from her castle the night it was discovered. Consulting her spellbook, she found out about its effects on Earth and its inhabitants. She hoped that this rocket can help collect more information so she can start piecing everything together.

* * *

The three Zombies were in their designated quarter to rest before their mission. Their task was to land on the meteor and collect data to send back to Earth for Zomboss to record.

"You know," said Gary. "This could actually be fun. Also interesting. Since we will be the first beings to discover something that can have a major impact on our lives."

"You might be right," said Harold. "I really wanted this opportunity to go to space! I tried it myself, but my friends said it was dangerous. They were right. What do you think about all this, Inman?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I feel that this meteor could be a big change from the usual 'Zombies on the lawn' routine."

"Attention, astronauts. Please report to the loading dock, pronto!"

Zomboss said this as some Space Cadets began to direct the three Zombies through the corridors. All three were beginning to take notice of the rocket that they were going to ride to the meteor. With everyone strapped in the rocket, some a little more than others, the rocket was ready for the countdown.

"Initiate launch in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Blast off!" As the final countdown finished, the zombies were launched into space. Zombies, Plants, and humans alike decided to put off their routine to witness this. Everyone cheered as the rocket began to disappear. Harold was directing the rocket directly towards the meteor but found it a little bit hard to control.

"Everything okay up there," asked a smushed Gary.

"Yeah," said Harold. "Except everything's going a little crazy up here."

He wasn't wrong. Everything was going out of control the closer they get to the meteor. Because of this, the rocket ended up crashing onto the rather large meteor. All of the zombies feel onto the surface after the crash, with Harold regaining composure.

"Um, Harold," said Inman. "I don't feel so good…"

"Why," asked Harold. "You're not dying on us, are you?"

"No. Just feel a little weird."

As Inman said this, he felt changes through his body, forcing him to grunt over until the pain stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was wearing fresh, red clothes. Oh, and he also had a large antenna on his head.

"What the?" He was surprised by his new look.  
"Um, guys," said Gary, who had also changed. He basically became just a head and hands. He also had gas surrounding him.

"I don't know what this is, but we definitely need to report this to Zomboss!"

"I agree," said Inman. "Harold?"

The two zombies looked towards the Imp, whose clothes became purple. His helmet also changed form into something out of a comic book. These were the only physical changes that they noticed. Harold suddenly gained an immense amount of intelligence that caused his brain to grow, which was kept under his helmet.

"Gentlemen," said Harold. "I'm afraid the rocket crashed so we can't use the ship's contact. But I have another solution."

* * *

 **AU: Major news! It has come to my attention that many people are wanting to see where this story goes so… I am continuing with it! I am making sure to include it as part of my Spider-Vine stories because of the success of my Spider-Verse story. Keep reading!**

 **Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
